Under the Shadow of the Moon
by Owyin
Summary: This is the pilot to my story, the grammer might not be the best so just tell me what you think and if I get good feed back I'll finish the rest of the story.


**This is the pilot to my story, the grammer might not be the best so just tell me what you think and if i get good feed back I'll finish the rest of the story.**

"To any and all UNSC personal this is Serra-1337 if you are still on the planet please come in" (message repeats). Two heavily armed men are sitting on the edge of a cliff, one peers down the sight of a monstrous rifle.

"Lucky come in over"

"Yes sir"

"Have you found the source of the distress call yet?"

"Yeah, but it's just another dead ends sir"

"Lucky, Shifty keep the site covered from above"

"Roger"

"I'll send Six and Tex to secure any sensitive UNSC property"

"All right sir"

"Keep an eye out for an ambush, let's get this done delta"

A man sits in a dark and damp interrogating room. A single bright light shines on his face. A masked voice fills the room "so tell us you're story Serra-1151. "My name is lucky it's a nickname I was given in basic nobody has called me by my real name since I've been a part of Delta team for six months now. We are part of a military project that turns kid with "special" skills in to super solders to help combat new and unknown threats." "Do you know why you are here?" "I would have to say the Eclipse program." "Tell us more about that."

Lucky took off his helmet and put it beside him and lad down on a rock he taped Shifty "I'm taking a nap wake me up if anything happens" Shifty nods at the request. Shifty went back to looking through the scope on his rifle. Shifty could see the objective; it was a small build on top of an unnatural hill it was in the middle of a once great city that had been glassed in the war. A highway passed by the structure. The remnants of a firefight surrounded the structure. In the corner of the scope two more heavily armed start to advance on the building. The two men stop at the perimeter of the building.

A voice came over the radio

"UNSC marines, this looks like the recovery team sir"

"Roger that proceed with the mission six"

"Copy"

The two men busted in the front door and proceeded to clear the building out. Shifty back out of the scope and looked around. His eye caught a dust cloud in the distance approaching the structure. Shifty look at the cloud through his rifle he see three trucks full of armed men steam rolling toward Six and Tax's position. Shifty turned to lucky and woke him up. Shifty had Lucky look at the vehicles. Lucky turned garbed his helmet and called the team leader.

"Delta One this is Delta Two come in over"

"This is Delta One go ahead Lucky"

"We have three vehicles approaching the structure over"

"Hold on Lucky I'm calling command"

There was a short pause then Delta One came back on to the radio

"Stop those vehicles Lucky this is priority one I'll notify Six"

"Roger that sir"

Lucky than turned to Shifty and said

"Take em out"

Shifty nodded and turned back to his rifle. He got the font wheel of the lead truck in his sight. He fallowed it for a moment and then crack the shot rang out. The 20mm projectile traveled at the speed of sound and within a millisecond it made contact with the wheel. It hit with such force that the wheel was dragged underneath the truck. The truck momentum took it tumbling end over end. As the dust settled the twisted remains of the vehicle was blocking the road. The two trialing vehicles stop just short of the carnage.

The men started to pore out and check for survivors.

"Nice shot man!" Lucky said as he pated Shifty on the shoulder.

"Delta One this is lucky hostiles are proceeding on foot to the target building, we are awaiting further orders over."

"Copy that Lucky proceed to the structure I'll meet you there."

"Yes sir."

As Lucky and Shifty ran down the hill to the building gun fire erupted. The unidentified hostiles started their assault on the structure. As Lucky moved closer to the building he noticed something odd. The building was fortified by the UNSC forces who they were trying to rescue; clearly there was something of importance to defend inside. They moved up the side of the build to the front where Delta One, Red, and Tex where behind some creates. Lucky slid into cover with them and started to shoot back with his standard issue AR. Shifty moved in to the building and on to the roof for a better angle with his rifle. This wasn't Lucky's first time in combat, he knew that these where rebels but something was different they where organize as an army, and though the team of six highly trained solders had the high ground and keep mowing them down the just keep coming. More of them where showing up now they numbered in the hundreds, they seemed driven by some invisible force that compelled them to fight to the end.

"Sir their going to over run our position" Lucky yelled, as he reloaded a rebel jumped over the sand bag he was behind and knocked the gun out of his hand. Lucky punched him in the face he step back stunned, Lucky ripped out his combat knife the man charged him Lucky drop legged him. With the rebel on his back Lucky thrust the weapon of death through the man's heart. Lucky watched as the life left the man's eyes.

"Lucky!" Tex exclaimed. Lucky turned to see Tex grabbing his arm and pulling him in side. Lucky noticed a sharp pain; there was a knife in his side. Tex propped him by the stairwell and took the knife out. She give him a shot of Meta-gel and returned to the fight. UNSC solders started to come down the stairs(The commander had called for reinforcements early in the fight). As Lucky dazed off a medic started a more trough scan.

Lucky awoke hour later the gun fire had all but stop. There was a lifeless corpse next to him slumped over. When he tried to wake it fell over and he made out the distressed face of Tex. Lucky's heart sank. Lucky stood up but he felt sea sick, he fell down the flight of stairs in to a dark room. As he stood back up lights came on and a door was reviled next to the door was a panel and a dead person who Lucky assumed to be S-1337. He step in the direction of the panel, it lit up and said welcome to project Eclipse

"Sir this is Lucky."

"Where are you Lucky?"

"I'm down stairs; you're going to want to see this!"


End file.
